Devil's Backbone
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Destroy all which is evil so that which is good may flourish had a whole new meaning for Murphy in this apocalyptic world. Co-written by the amazing lunastars.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this co-write was supposed to be a one shot but lunastars and I have decided there will be one more chapter after this. Hope you all enjoy it as much as we did writing it and let us know what you think!**

Devil's Backbone

"…their flesh shall rot while they are still on their feet; their eyes shall rot in their sockets, and their tongues shall rot in their mouths. On that day a great panic from the Lord shall fall on them, so that each will seize the hand of neighbor, and the hand of one will be raised against the hand of the other." - Zechariah 14: 12,13

Murphy MacManus had always held a few truths to be self-evident but recently his faith had been failing him. The Lord's word was what had set him on his vigilante path to begin with but it was the end of time and his beliefs would only carry him so far. He had already sinned by being with his twin in a way that should have sent him straight to the confessional. As he stood in the quarry looking out at the rest of the group he realized he needed a way to release his pent up anger before he got too distracted by it and ended up getting someone hurt. He thought briefly for a moment about cornering Connor later that night in their tent and though it would quench his thirst he didn't want to have to care. He wanted to find someone that would be able to take whatever he had to give them without the worry of destroying them. He needed someone with no emotional ties. If Murphy had ever gone too far and hurt Connor he would never forgive himself but his blackened wings were craving to be spread. He needed a release.

He found his eyes trained on the youngest Dixon as his steps ate up the ground below him. Daryl was one of the few people Murphy couldn't quite figure out and it made him all the more alluring. His shoulders were always slightly slumped like he was carrying the weight of the world on them and his head usually titled to the side when he talked to anyone as if he was guarding himself from them looking him straight in the eye. He was Murphy's opposite in almost every way. Whereas Murphy would be dressed in a simple black tee Daryl would have on a ratty sleeveless shirt that was so dirty Murphy wondered if it had ever been washed. Murphy would smile politely at the women and children in the group while Daryl could walk right passed them as if they weren't there at all. Daryl was the hunter, Murphy a mere protector.

Connor's playful gasp brought Murphy's attention to the other side of the camp where he was sitting with the young kids on a chair that was far too small for him One thing was for sure, and that was this world hadn't brought his spirit down. He ruffled Sophia's hair as he just about managed to get out of the chair and he made his way over to his twin with a broad smile on his face, pulling a cigarette from its pack.

"Glenn's taking a group into Atlanta," Connor spoke, standing shoulder to shoulder with his twin, their hands coming up in unison to take a drag from their cigarettes. Murphy nodded, eyes still scanning the camp in front of them. "I'm going to go. Besides Shane and the Dixons I don't think anyone here really knows there way around a gun. Some of the women have decided to go with them and I want to make sure they come back in one piece."

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Actually," Connor took another long pull from his cigarette, letting the nicotine fill him before the smoke escaped in a billowing cloud around them. "Think you should stay here. Only way we can keep everyone safe."

Murphy suddenly became uninterested in scanning the camp as his brother's words settled over him. His cigarette was held up, the action to bring it to his lips frozen. He blinked at his twin in a momentary lapse of weakness before he finally put the cigarette between his lips.

"I don't think _we_ should separate," he spoke around the cigarette.

"Aye, but I've got a plan," Connor tried to reassure as he nudged Murphy lightly with his elbow with an almost giddy expression on his face.

"You and your stupid fucking plans," Murphy muttered, remembering all too well that damn rope. "When was the last time one of those worked out the way it was meant to?"

"C'mon, Murph," Connor pleaded as he dropped the remains of his cigarette and ground it into the dirt with the toe of his boot. "I don't want to either but this is what we do. If you come with me we leave those kids without any real protection."

Murphy ground out his own cigarette, his lips pursed together. There was no way he could argue about that. If he were to sit down and really think it through then it would make sense, sticking together would be too much of a risk. There were weaknesses in both groups and if they were going to hold on to what they used to have then they needed to protect who they could. It was the same deal as before only instead of mob bosses and child killers it was walkers; destroy all that which is evil, so that which is good may flourish. The children were the future and without them all hope would be lost.

"You sure you're not going to need me to come and save your ass?"

As Murphy chuckled Connor shoved his shoulder, hard. The darker haired twin tried to hold in his laughter at the insulted look his brother had. It was the first time in awhile that he felt like he could genuinely laugh and eventually Connor caved giving his own smile.

Murphy looked back once again to scan the camp and from the corner of his eye he noticed Connor's head drift towards the direction of Sophia and Carl. The kids were scared of their own shadows and both brothers took notice right away. Carl made a comment one day about how funny their accent was and Sophia looked mortified that he had even said something like that to an adult. Connor assured it wasn't a problem but watched as her eyes kept flickering to where her daddy was slouched in a chair smoking a cigarette. It didn't take much to put the pieces together and ever since Connor had become some kind of unofficial protector for them. He would always seek them out first at the start and end of every day. 

"Connor," Andrea called him over to where the group heading to Atlanta was waiting.

He regarded his brother for a minute, silent words passing between them in a simple glance. He clapped his hand on Murphy's shoulder, "Be careful, Rambo."

Murphy snorted, "You too, Bronson."

There was a commotion to his left as the Dixon brothers spit profanities at one another before Merle joined the group heading to Atlanta. Even though the rest of the camp wouldn't be able to see it, Murphy knew Daryl was just as concerned about his brother going into the city that belonged to the dead now.

Daryl watched his brother leave and took out his last pack of cigarettes. He pulled one from the pack with his teeth as he searched deep in his pockets for a lighter or even a single match. Seconds before a low growl could escape there was a flame in front of his face from a black Zippo. His eyes shot to Murphy for a minute as he leaned forward a bit to light his cigarette. Once Murphy saw the glow of the cherry he stuffed the lighter back in his pocket.

Connor was gone, Merle was gone, and there were less people to have wandering eyes. If Murphy was going to find a way to release the tension building up in himself he wasn't going to get a better chance. There was a calm that washed over him as he stood next to Daryl. He was the only person besides his twin that he felt like he didn't have to protect which sparked a thought in his mind. Certainly the youngest Dixon would be able to take anything Murphy had to throw at him. He was a man's man, not easily broken or torn down, and Murphy had to shift himself as he thought about what Daryl could do to him in return. He wasn't sure how to go about it all though. He had been with a handful of women but their soft touches did nothing. The only other man he had been with had been his twin but even then he had held back. By the time Murphy got the courage to say something he noticed Daryl had disappeared without so much of a trace.

_Better off_, Murphy thought to himself, realizing that he could have easily ended up with a bolt in his head for even suggesting such a thing. He scanned the camp once more, making sure to keep a close eye on the kids while his brother was gone, and once he was sure everything was okay he slipped off into the woods. His erection was almost painful but he wouldn't risk anyone seeing so he kept walking until he couldn't take it anymore. He popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, his pants hanging low on his hips as his hand slipped past the elastic waistband of his boxers.

He pictured Daryl's toned arms, the steady gait that ate up the ground beneath him. He heard his raspy voice and imagined his scent that was something so purely Daryl it had Murphy thrusting into his own hand. He thought about what he wanted to do to the redneck, what he hoped the man would do to him in return, and a drop of pre-cum coated his hand. It wasn't going to be long until he ejaculated and he only hoped that it would be enough to calm the winged beast inside of him.

"The hell?"

Murphy froze with his hand still wrapped tightly around his cock as Daryl stood no more than ten feet away from him. An awkward silence fell over the two until Murphy threw caution to the wind, blessing himself in his head in case a bolt would be shot at him after the words left his mouth. "You going to help me out or are you just going to watch?"

Daryl instantly scowled and spit to the side, "I ain't into that shit."

He went to walk away when Murphy pumped his hand and realized Daryl had noticed. It was now or never so Murphy angled his body where Daryl could get a better view as he continued to stroke himself. Everything around him was silent and even though he was lost in his own pleasure he still listened for any unwelcome noises. The youngest Dixon had a habit of walking like he weighed nothing, making no sounds no matter what path he travelled on. Murphy didn't dare look up in case Daryl was gone. He expected that to be the truth but part of him had some hope.

Murphy was close now. His eyes struggled to stay open and his legs were growing weak beneath him. He put all of his concentration on the movement of his hand and the image in his mind. He pictured Daryl watching him intently, wrestling with his own demons until he finally took a step toward Murphy, a low growl in the back of his throat.

Murphy's eyes opened as a shudder took over him at how real the growl had sounded. It was then that he noticed the boots in the dirt before him. For a moment his movements froze and his eyes slowly moved up the body to see Daryl standing there. Murphy could see the irritation in his eyes but he could also see the way that those same eyes kept drifting down between them.

When they did glance down Murphy began to move his hand again. He smirked as Daryl's eyes snapped back up to meet his own. He relaxed his mouth, parting his lips slightly as he kept his eyes locked onto Daryl's. They kept their eyes firmly locked on each other until Murphy felt another shudder wash over him and Daryl gave that same growl in response.

Daryl grabbed Murphy's wrist and the latter had to release himself in order to try and get his hand free. He barely even tried before he was tossed up against the nearest tree. Murphy cursed loudly as he hit it hard but he could feel those darkened wings start to respond. He imagined Connor's voice as the words 'Lord's name' crossed his mind but before he could redeem himself Daryl was there.

He took a deep breath as Daryl stood before him, barely any space between them. He let go of Murphy's wrist but placed his left hand on the tree beside Murphy's head and leaned in so that they were face to face, their noses practically touching as a silent challenge passed between them. Murphy was about to snap at him to just leave if he wasn't going to let him finish but then Daryl's right hand was wrapped so perfectly around him that Murphy almost came there and then.

_Mother Mary, full of grace,_ he thought to himself in response to his earlier curse and he repeated it a few more times for the moments he knew he was going to curse again soon. His head fell forward and his forehead pressed against Daryl's shoulder. He swore he heard the younger Dixon chuckle as the movements suddenly slowed down. Murphy tilted his head so that he could reach Daryl's neck and nipped at his pulse point making the latter stiffen. Murphy had never been with another man, besides his brother, and he was wondering how far he was going to be able to push Daryl. He went to bite the side of his neck again when Daryl's hand flashed out, pinning Murphy to the tree by his throat. Daryl could feel Murphy's Adam's apple move under his hand as Murphy swallowed and he pressed his thumb further into his neck. "Ain't this what you wanted, fucking Mick?"

Murphy felt the beast inside of him spreading its wings to the max as he grabbed Daryl through his pants. Piercing blue eyes staring into piercing blue as both refused to back down. "Aye." A chuckle passed Daryl's lips as he tightened his hand a bit on Murphy's cock and he tried to rock into it. "Never took you for a pussy, Dixon. You just going to stand there and hold it?"

A deep growl rumbled through Daryl's chest as he flipped Murphy around, his cheek scraping against the bark of the tree. There was the distinct sound of a belt jingling before the zipper on his pants. Daryl stroked himself once ensuring that he was hard before spitting on his hand and coating his cock with it. Just as Murphy was about to turn around Daryl lined himself up at Murphy's hole and slid into him without warning. There was barely a second to adjust to the feeling as Daryl bucked his hips, causing Murphy's cheek to scrape against the bark again. "That feel like a pussy to you, Mick?"

Murphy reveled in the pain, welcoming it and craving for more. His brother had always made sure he was okay, barely moving his hips so that the ecstasy would last, but not Daryl. It was hard, unforgiving, and just what Murphy needed.

"Harder," Murphy ground out in part to irritate but also spur him on as Daryl's body heat blanketed them in a wave of pure sin.

Daryl pounded into him, relentless and erratic, as Murphy pumped his own cock adding to the release he was a fiend for. Daryl bit down on the back of Murphy's shoulder through his shirt as he came, not caring if he marked the man. He wanted to leave Murphy with the reminder that if you tempted the devil he was going to repay you twofold.

Murphy leaned against the tree, his hand covered in his own cum, trying to catch his breath. His other hand subconsciously reached up to touch that spot on his shoulder where Daryl had bitten him. He barely heard Daryl adjust his clothing and when he turned around he saw Daryl slip further into the woods. It had been more than he expected and as he made his way back to the camp he felt relief that the tension was gone.

For now.

**X-X-X**

Jim had disconnected the battery to stop the alarm from sounding as a white box truck pulled up. The excitement in the air was almost tangible, families being reunited after the fear of hearing they had gotten cornered in a department store, and Murphy stood back watching Carl be reunited with his father. It was a good day. This was what he and Connor had been fighting for this whole time. To find some kind of good beneath all the evil and his eyes scanned the group searching for his twin so that they could celebrate this moment together.

When he struggled to spot him among the camp Murphy approached Morales who avoided all eye contact whatsoever, going straight for his girls. "Hey," he called attention to himself, desperate to find out answers. "Where is he? Where's Connor?"

"Are you Murphy?" Carl's father stepped forward and at his nod he continued. "We had a problem with another member of your group…Merle. Your brother refused to leave him behind." Murphy had never been so confused in all his life, Connor was alive, he would have felt it in his soul if something happened to him but then why wasn't he here? "We had no choice we had to leave."

Murphy went straight to his tent without a second thought or even a word to anyone and packed himself with as many weapons as he could before heading to the box truck.

"Hold up a second," Carl's father called out but Murphy was already whipping the truck door open. "It's not safe."

"Merle!" Daryl's voice carried over the camp and Murphy raised an eyebrow at the cop in front of him wondering how the newcomer was going to handle it.

"Figures," Shane scoffed as he joined the two of them. Murphy gave him a look and Shane shrugged defensively. "What? Who did you expect to cause trouble?"

"Aye, but he's still gonna be pissed either way," Murphy said, motioning with his head towards Daryl.

Both Shane and Carl's farther glanced back at where Daryl was moving quickly though the camp. The pair of them shared a look and Murphy could only be amused as Shane cursed under his breath. 

"Merle!" Daryl called out again and Murphy was going to give the cop one more second to tell him where his brother was or Murphy was going to do it himself.

The man let out a long breath, following after the youngest Dixon, "Daryl, hold up a minute. Got to talk to you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rick Grimes," the cop introduced himself and pinched the bridge of his nose preparing for the explosion that was about to hit the camp. "There was a problem in Atlanta."

"Is there something you want to say to me, _Rick Grimes_," Daryl spat out the name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Your brother was a danger to us all…so I handcuffed him to the roof. He was irrational, he tried-"

Rick was cut off as Daryl lunged at him but Shane was there in a flash, an arm around Daryl's neck that sparked something in Murphy. He could feel his own anger rising as Rick crouched in front of Daryl talking low so that only he could hear. Murphy sighed as he slammed the door of the box truck shut and went over to where Rick and Daryl were facing each other, the latter no longer in a headlock. Murphy slipped between the two of them so that he was facing Daryl.

"I'm going to Atlanta, you coming?"

Murphy refused to move as he waited for an answer and he could feel the anger radiating off of Daryl. He was pretty confident that if he moved even an inch to either side Daryl would lunge towards Rick without a second thought. That was the difference between them, Murphy realized, Daryl wouldn't think twice about ripping off Rick's head for leaving Merle in the city whereas Murphy wouldn't even give Rick a second thought, his focus would be entirely on his brother, dealing with Rick would come after he knew that Connor was safe again.

When there was still no answer Murphy steadied himself before shoving Daryl hard to get his attention. "You can stay here and kill every last mother fucker that had anything to do with this or you can come with me now."

Daryl finally focused on Murphy and they stared at each for a few moments. "Screw you. I don't need your help."

As Daryl shoved passed him to grab his crossbow Murphy could understand why the camp stayed away from the Dixons but in that moment Murphy had to fight his urge to get closer to the youngest one.

"If you're going in, I'm coming with you," Rick spoke up from behind him.

Murphy glanced over his shoulder at him and then over to where Lori and Carl were standing. "No, your family is right here."

"I won't be able to live with the guilt if something happened to him because of me."

Murphy had no time to argue before Rick slipped passed him to speak with Lori about his decision. He had to admit that a third pair of hands could come in handy. He hadn't been into the city for a while but he had heard the stories about how over run it was with walkers.

"I'm coming too," Glenn spoke up as he hurried over to where Murphy still stood.

"Three of us will do just fine," Murphy assured.

"I know that city like the back of my hand," Glenn reminded him and Murphy couldn't deny it. He was embarrassed to admit that Glenn had been into the city more times than he had. "Two members of our group are out there, I'm not going to risk losing three more, I'm going."

Murphy scanned the camp. He didn't want to take any more people than he had to but there was no way Daryl would stay behind, Glenn really did know his way around the city and he was pretty confident Rick wouldn't change his mind no matter how much Lori begged him to stay.

"Aye, get in the truck," Murphy sighed.

Glenn patted his back before running over to the truck and sliding into the driver's seat. Murphy scanned the camp one last time before he went to join him. He made sure he could see everyone before his eyes settled on Carl and then Sophia. He smiled subtly at both of them as a form of reassurance before he turned towards the box truck. He was just about to climb in the back when Daryl angrily kicked the horn and yelled for them to hurry up.

Rick got in the passenger seat and as Glenn drove towards the city Rick glanced into the back of the truck. "Your brother was a good man. I didn't want to leave him."

Daryl's eyes narrowed as it clicked into place as to why Murphy was so willing to go into the city. He could just see the scrapes on Murphy's cheek in the low light and felt his anger spiking again. He wasn't sure what they were going to find when they got to the city but one thing was for sure; they weren't leaving without their brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You can't choose your family even if sometimes you wish you could trade in that crazy uncle that annoys everyone or that overly sweet grandmother that pinches your cheeks every time you see her. Family meant more in this new world though because there was a good chance that those same uncles and grandparents were now dead or one of _them_. You couldn't focus on it too long unless you wanted to get pulled down into the well of despair so instead you fully relied on the family that you did have. You held on for dear life because once they were gone you would be left all alone and there was no greater loss.

Rick glanced into the back of the box truck again as they neared the city and felt the guilt bubbling in his stomach. He tried to reason with himself that Merle was out of control, he had no choice, and that T-Dog dropping the key must have been fate but then Connor refused to leave. It wasn't until they were already pulling into the quarry that Morales mentioned that leaving Connor behind was going to be a real hit to the group. Rick asked about Merle and Morales basically shrugged him off saying that only his brother would be upset that he hadn't returned. _Brother_. That word resonated with Rick as he stepped out of the truck, stealing himself to talk to the families his arrival had split.

Glenn parked the box truck, pulling Rick from his guilt. "We walk from here."

Daryl and Murphy jumped out the back and headed straight for the city without a second thought. Rick watched as they walked in step with one another and for a moment Rick wished he could pick his family. There wasn't anything that was going to stop those two from getting their brothers back and after a sidelong glance over at Glenn they jogged to catch up to them.

"There's a bag of guns that we need to get while we are here," Rick spoke softly, quietly wondering how he had to take two steps for every one Murphy and Daryl took. He looked over to Glenn again, handing over the reigns to him for the time being. "You know the city so it's up to you. Merle and Connor or the guns?"

"Merle," Daryl nearly growled out and Murphy could feel the anger radiating off the man standing next to him. It was contagious, a black cloud of smoke that settled over the two of them that wouldn't dissipate until their family was safe again, and Murphy was having an incredibly hard time keeping his own anger reeled in.

Rick waited for Glenn to confirm that it was the right decision and the Korean quickly nodded. "We go to the department store first and then get the guns." Whether or not Glenn actually thought that was what they should do would never be known because it only took one look at Murphy and Daryl to know he wasn't going to go against them. Guns or not, they would be safe as long as those two were there.

"Lead the way," Murphy motioned to Glenn to get moving as he tilted his head to one side and then the other cracking his neck.

Glenn nodded a little to himself before looking around to get his bearings. Once he had them he started to head down one of the side streets. Murphy noticed the way Daryl looked at Rick like at any point he was going to rip his head off. He stayed where he was, waiting until Daryl finally started to follow Glenn. When Rick caught Murphy's eye the latter wished he could say that he gave him some kind of reassurance but he didn't. He looked the cop right in the eye and shook his head a little before following on after Glenn and Daryl.

It wasn't that Murphy had anything against Rick. He didn't force Connor to stay behind but in that moment he had to agree that Rick seemed more concerned about his bag of guns than two brothers' lives. Even if Murphy wasn't all about saving the innocent, he was definitely all about saving his twin.

"Look, I know how that must have sounded back there," Rick tried to apologize as he caught up to Murphy. "Saving your brother is important but we're going to need those guns either way. I just wanted to know which was the safer route."

"If we get Connor and Merle we'll have two extra pairs of hands," Murphy reminded him. "Going to them first is the _only_ option. Your bag of guns aren't going to get up and walk away, my brother might."

Murphy didn't realize how much that thought scared him until that point. What if Connor and Merle had left the rooftop? The thought of not being able to find them settled a real fear inside of Murphy and he took back his spot next to Daryl letting the other man's anger fuel him. As he fell in line with the younger Dixon neither of them said a word. They didn't need to. They shared a single look, knowing they were in this together, and God help who or what ever stood in their way.

**X-X-X**

Murphy took the bolt cutters from Rick and started to work on the chain while Daryl stood right next to him, the energy in the small space was on fire, all of them worried about what they would find on the other side. The second the chain clanked to the cement stairs Daryl was through the door with Murphy close behind.

"Merle?!" Daryl called out as Murphy's eyes scanned the entire roof feeling the hope in his chest deflate at not seeing his twin. In a blink of an eye Daryl had Glenn pinned to the edge of the roof with his crossbow aimed right between his eyes. "Where the fuck is he?"

The soft click of the safety being taken off of Rick's gun brought Murphy's attention to the sheriff's deputy who now had it aimed at the side of Daryl's head. "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears."

Murphy pressed the barrel of his gun against the back of Rick's head, a twinge of despair flashing through him that his brother wasn't standing next to him, mirroring his stance. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Daryl's eyes shifted over to Murphy and though his scowl never lessened Murphy could see the slightly impressed glint in his eyes. Rick lowered his gun and Murphy tucked his back in its holster. "Did Connor say anything before you left?"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a brief moment as he thought back, "Just that he wasn't leaving without Merle."

Daryl grunted as he shoved Glenn for good measure making the Asian pale at the thought of being tossed off the roof before beginning to track down his brother. The small puddle of blood sitting under where the handcuff was still attached to the pipe did little to calm any of their nerves. Murphy knew they needed a real plan now more than ever. It was naïve of them to think that they could just go to the rooftop and find their brothers waiting there. Of course it wouldn't be that easy because life didn't work that way. Connor wouldn't just sit around and wait for help to come when there could be God knows how many walkers trying to get at them. The broken handcuff was proof enough that they escaped and he just hoped that it meant they were still together.

He jogged over to where Daryl was almost through a second door on the roof that would lead them into a different part of the building. Murphy grabbed him by the arm, ignoring the animalistic growl that emitted from the other man's throat. Murphy was already on the verge of losing his brother and he wasn't about to risk anyone else.

"What?" Daryl snapped when Murphy still didn't let go.

"It's not just _your_ brother's neck on the line," Murphy reminded him as calmly as he could. "You going all one man army on this isn't helping."

"Then let's fucking go."

"Not without a plan." Murphy finally let go but only when Daryl turned to face him properly. "You're in luck, you've got the twin who can actually come up with a decent plan and one that doesn't involve fucking rope."

The attempt at a joke was lost on the youngest Dixon as he shook his head, "Don't need a plan, need to find my brother."

"Why would they leave the roof?" Glenn nearly squeaked from behind them.

"What was they supposed to do? Sit on their ass?" Daryl growled, descending down the second set of steps leaving the rest to follow. "Merle!"

Rick tried to hush them as he followed, "Keep your voice down we aren't the only ones here. Look, maybe we should go grab the bag of guns before-"

He stopped short as he was met with a heated glare from Murphy that almost had him taking a step back, "You want your guns so bad then take Glenn and go get them. _We_ are going to find our brothers."

"Merle!"

Rick had one hand on his hip as he placed his other on Murphy's shoulder, "He's going to bring every walker in the city down on us if he doesn't keep it down."

"And what do you think a gunshot would do?" Murphy shot back as he left Rick on the stairs and caught up with Daryl who was sweeping one of the offices. They saw two freshly killed walkers lying on the floor and Murphy couldn't help but get his hopes up again. "Least we know we're going in the right direction."

"Toughest son of a bitch I know, my brother."

Murphy nodded with a smirk, "And mine is the most stubborn."

There wasn't much left to search but they continued on. Daryl and Murphy went into separate rooms but seconds later the latter heard a few choice words and then a loud crash. Murphy looked out into the corridor to see Rick and Glenn coming from the room they had gone to check. The three of them shared a look before they went into the room that Daryl had disappeared into.

He was standing in the middle of it with his shoulders tensed. Murphy went to speak when his eyes fell on what Daryl was so fixated on. By the edge of the room there was some kind of mattress and a pool of blood. It could be nothing but there were no indications of walkers in here so it pointed back at their brothers, Merle most likely.

"Toughest son of a bitch you know, remember?" Murphy said as he went over to stand with Daryl.

He didn't seem convinced but he nodded his head before motioning to the window. "Probably how they got out."

"Then let's go," Murphy decided as he led the way over to it.

He climbed out first and he didn't bother to look back to see who had followed him. He had no doubt that Daryl would, it was up to Rick and Glenn if they wanted to. Murphy honestly half-expected the officer to go looking for his precious bag of guns. He was shocked when he got down in the alley to see Rick and Glenn right behind them.

When they hit the ground Murphy went to one end of the alley. He looked behind him briefly to see Daryl and Glenn closer to the other end. Rick was still somewhere in the middle, looking in both directions, waiting for a signal from either side.

As Murphy checked his end of the alley he found no trace of the brothers. He was just about to turn back around when he heard yelling. As quickly as he could Murphy ducked behind a dumpster and looked around the side of it. Rick had also ducked down behind a different dumpster. The two of them shared a look before looking to the other end of the alley. Glenn was standing, rooted to the spot with shock while Daryl was beside him with his bow raised and aimed at a stranger.

The stranger looked like a teenager and he started to yell again. Murphy knew that Daryl could handle it and when he started to get up, reading to help out when two more guys showed up. Murphy instantly pulled out his gun and as he rushed to the other end of the alley he spotted Rick moving too. As Daryl fired an arrow at one of the men Murphy fired his gun instantly, not worried about any nearby walkers because of the silencer, hitting the other.

"Glenn, _move_," Murphy called out.

With no hesitation Glenn stepped away and pressed his back to the alley wall. Murphy reached Daryl first and they both had their weapons trained on a different man. As Rick showed up he grabbed the boy and held onto him, making sure he had no weapon.

"Who are you?" Murphy demanded of the man he had his gun pointed at.

Before any reply could be given a car pulled up. Murphy hit the man in front of him with the butt of his gun, momentarily knocking him sideways. Murphy took the opportunity to lift his gun and shoot at the car. A couple of bullets hit the window with one seeming to hit one of the people inside of the car. He fired again, deliberately just missing the front wheel. A commotion erupted inside of the car before it drove on again.

"Looks like your buddy's left you," Murphy said as he pointed the gun back at the man by his feet.

"We're just looking for two of our people," Rick told them, wanting to be the middle ground on this situation.

"We haven't seen your people," one of the men snapped as he studied the spot where Daryl's arrow had hit him.

"One of them would have an injured hand," Daryl spat as he pressed his bow against the man's head.

"The other has tattoos I guarantee you won't forget," Murphy told them as he momentarily wiggled his trigger finger. "He has a tattoo just like this one, but a different word and on the other hand." He then used his free hand to move his clothes and expose his neck. "Virgin Mary on his neck-"

The two men shared a look and Murphy stopped talking. They knew exactly who he was talking about. He prayed that they hadn't shown recognition for Merle just because there was nothing that particularly defining about the oldest Dixon. He prayed it wasn't simply because they had only crossed paths with Connor.

"Look, we have to go," the man at Daryl's feet said quietly. "We saw a bag of guns and we _need _them."

"Well we need them too," Rick told them. "Now how do you know the men we're looking for?"

"The one with the tattoos, we found him and he pulled a gun on us as well." Murphy smiled at that. Connor would always go down fighting. "We had no bargaining, we had only just seen the guns and we didn't want him to know about them. He got the upper hand and then…"

Daryl growled as the two men shared a look again. Murphy glanced at the youngest Dixon. "Then what? What did you do them?"

"The other one was hurt so we took them with us." The man at his feet looked to Murphy. "The one you know said he doesn't like to hurt good people. He wants to protect them. We weren't too sure about the other guy but we need more people like your friend."

"My twin," Murphy corrected.

"Your _twin_ promised to help us if we helped the man he was with."

"Where are they?" Rick questioned again. "Where did you take them?"

This time it was the man in front of Daryl who spoke. "We want some of those guns and then we'll show you."

"Take us there, if they're in okay and can confirm your story then we'll give you some guns," Murphy promised. He wanted to take control of this before Rick could. Their brothers were on the line and he'd be damned if he let Rick's need for the guns become more important than their blood. Another look shared between the two men again before they both nodded.

**X-X-X**

Old people. Of all the things Murphy expected these men to need help with, it wasn't protecting the elderly. Admittedly Murphy's heart warmed a little when he realized the situation. The two men and the boy led the way to where they were all holed up. The guns had been easy to get and Rick kept a tight grip on the bag as they walked.

When they had arrived more men had come to greet them with raised weapons. The two men talked calmly with their people, trying to explain the situation. It was only when an elderly lady stepped out of the building that everyone dropped their weapons. It was her inviting Murphy, Daryl, Rick and Glenn inside that really broke the barrier of trust.

When they had stepped in it became apparent why they needed the guns. Rick didn't even hesitate in handing over more guns than what had been decided on back in the alley. As a thank you the supposed leader of the group sent a few people away to bag up some supplies to give to Rick in return.

"We're not about taking from good people," the man had told them.

It was after that moment that Murphy saw the most unbelievable sight. Connor was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of an elderly man who was telling some story. Connor was nodding along like it was the most interesting thing in the world which Murphy doubted it was.

"Where's my brother?" Daryl asked as he looked around.

"His wrist was going to get infected," the leader explained, clearly guessing that he was talking about Merle. "He's resting in another room. We had to clean and treat his injury."

"Can he see him?" Murphy asked for Daryl because he knew the youngest Dixon would demand rather than ask.

"One of my men will let him know you're here."

Murphy's eyes drew away from the situation and other to his brother. His twin was looking over at him now, a smirk in place. Murphy rolled his eyes as he made his way over.

"Sorry, Charles," Connor told the old man as he stood up. "But we'll finish this story up later, okay? Before I go home."

"You try and stop me."

Connor chuckled as he winked at Charles before leading Murphy a little away. He was still chuckling to himself that he didn't notice all the amusement leave Murphy.

"You worried me."

Connor finally noticed then. "I couldn't stay on that roof, Murph. Merle was going out of his mind and I had to get him moving, get him focused on something else."

"You had to know I would come for you."

"Of course," Connor assured as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It wasn't about that. We had to move."

"How is Merle?" Murphy asked wanting to think about something else.

"It might have been the situation but he's going clean, _apparently_." Connor said it like he didn't really believe it but Murphy hoped it was true. He had spent a lot of time watching the group, no matter how loyal Daryl was Murphy could tell that he wished Merle would quit the drugs.

"What happened to you?" Connor questioned as he grabbed Murphy's chin and turned his head to the side.

Murphy's mind immediately went back to being fucked up against the tree and he had to fight the urge to glance over at the youngest Dixon. "Tripped," he muttered, moving his face from his brother's grasp.

Daryl snorted and Murphy could have sworn he saw the man's eyes darkening at the memory. Connor began to explain to Rick and Glenn what happened while Merle joined their group and started itching to get out of the city. They had done it. Against all odds they had come to the city that belonged to the dead and rescued their brothers. 

**X-X-X**

Having Merle and Connor back at the quarry was like a weight lifted off Murphy's chest. The eldest Dixon was liable to snap the sheriff's deputy in half at any moment but for the time being Daryl was keeping him reeled in. Sophia and Carl had been overjoyed to see Connor again and even more so when he showed them the bag of candy he had swiped from the store just for them.

When Murphy saw Merle head into his tent he took it as an opportunity to get Daryl alone again. He wasn't sure if what happened in the woods was a one time thing or if it was going to happen regularly now but he did know that he had been thinking about the bite mark on the back of his shoulder. He unwrapped a hard candy that he had snatched out of the bag on the ride back and popped it in his mouth as he slipped into the woods to search for the youngest Dixon. The leaves crunched with each step he took, twigs snapping under his booted feet, and though he had no real destination in mind he hoped he would find Daryl. He was about to send a silent prayer up to God to help him find the man that could move through the woods as if he was the wind when he heard an annoyed sigh to his left.

Daryl was standing there, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed but it was the lollipop in his mouth that had Murphy staring. He could see the way Daryl's tongue rolled the ball of solidified sugar around in his mouth and how his cheeks hollowed when he swallowed the extra saliva. Murphy almost choked on his own hard candy when Daryl pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Can I help ya with something or you gonna stare all damn day?"

"Thought you wasn't into that kind of thing," Murphy threw the hunter's words back at him.

Daryl ignored the comment and stuck the lollipop back in his mouth, puffing out one side of his cheek so that he could talk around the candy, "There a reason you're out here pissing off the squirrels then?"

Murphy spit what was left of his candy to the side sure he would choke on the damn thing with the way Daryl was taunting him with that sucker. He wanted to be bold, come right out and tell him that he wanted Daryl to destroy him in everyway possible but he couldn't get the words to pass his lips. This was all still so new to him. If it was Connor he wouldn't have to say anything, Connor just knew, except Connor wasn't able to unleash the beast inside like Daryl was. If he needed something comforting he would have stayed back at camp. No, he needed Daryl. He needed to hear that primal growl and feel the man's callused hand around his throat as he pounded into him without mercy. He opened his mouth to say something when Daryl's eyes stopped him. They were no longer the calming blue he was used to seeing but were practically black with sin. Murphy could see the man's erection straining against his pants in his peripheral vision and realized he didn't have to say a single word.

He had to act.

Closing the distance between them in just a few steps, Murphy plucked the lollipop out of Daryl's mouth and stuck it in his own as his hand immediately went for the buckle on the other man's belt. The youngest Dixon's heated glare gave Murphy the encouragement he needed and he yanked Daryl's pants down his legs, swallowing at the sight of him. Daryl took back the lollipop, that was almost gone at this point, as Murphy dropped to his knees in front of the hunter as if he were in the confessional except this time he wasn't going to ask for forgiveness- he was going to going to ride the devil's backbone all the way to hell. He slid his hand up and down Daryl's cock a few times before taking him in his mouth. The sweetness of the lollipop still lingered on his tongue and the mix of two had Murphy humming in satisfaction. The vibration had Daryl thrusting into Murphy's mouth and when the Irishman went to move Daryl dug his short fingernails into the back of his head to keep him in place.

Murphy let Daryl think he was in control for a few more moments until he trailed his tongue the length of Daryl's cock and stood up. Anyone else would have been burned by the fiery glare Daryl was shooting at him but Murphy welcomed it. He popped the button on his pants and pulled them down his legs, his own cock springing to attention. "You want to fuck me then you're going to do it right."

The Irishman had used up every ounce of patience he had in Atlanta and he needed Daryl to exorcise his demons before he took it out on his unsuspecting brother. The hunter didn't disappoint him as a low growl swept through the air before Murphy was being tossed up against another tree. Murphy tried to keep the smirk off his face as he heard Daryl spit into his hand, running the saliva over his cock before lining himself up. Daryl slid into Murphy slower than the first time and it had Murphy dropping his head at the feeling.

"I know you can do better than that," Murphy egged him on, wanting penance for his sins.

Daryl held onto his hips, making him immobile, and thrust into him with such force if there hadn't been a tree in front of him Murphy would have been pitched forward. The hunter was able to take out any anger, frustrations, and hatred for this new apocalyptic world on the man in front of him. When Murphy moved, trying to meet his erratic thrusts, Daryl's hand closed around his throat keeping him in place. The only movement that Daryl was allowing the Irishman was for him to stroke himself. The thought alone was sending Daryl over the edge quicker than he would have liked but he wasn't going to let Murphy off that easily. As Daryl came he bit back on the back of Murphy's shoulder in the same place he had earlier this time breaking the skin even through the fabric of his shirt.

"Marking your claim?" Murphy questioned, trying to get his breathing back to normal as his hand was coated in his own desire.

Daryl chuckled as both men redressed. "No. Leavin' you with a reminder."

"What's that?"

"Don't tempt the devil and expect to get away with it."


End file.
